I don't know if I can love you
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Aries is alway having trouble with things. She can't confess to Leo, she's always jealous of him loving Lucy-chan; She also can't stand that the fact Lucy's turned into.. Well I can't describe the details! Find out later xP


**Well, I really snted to write a Leo x Aries fanfic :) So yeah :P**

Aries came back inside the training realm and lowered her head. "I'm sorry Lucy."

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's alright, as long as you tried." Lucy smiled at Aries and Aries gave Lucy a weak smile. Aries went back to the celestial world and Leo came out. "You called me, Lucy?" Lucy crossed her arms. "How'd you know? Besides, it's your training day." Lucy opened the door for Leo and he went inside. Lucy set the level: level 5, hard. Leo knew he couldn't fail; Leo tried hard for Lucy.

After his training, he was exhausted. He could hardly breath.

"Leo!" She came towards Leo. "You need water?"

Leo shook his head. "Another one can't hurt, can it?" Lucy shook her head. "Leo, don't over-do yourself. Just one more." Leo went back inside the training realm and shouted, "Do it hardcore, Lucy." Lucy set the level: level 25, hardcore. She got worried and didn't know why she was doing this.

Leo was dripping sweat; he couldn't fail Lucy. He collapsed on the ground, and Lucy turned off the machine. "Leo, dammit!" She carried him back to the guild, and put him on the bed where the nursery was. Lucy watched over him.

Meanwhile in the celestial world, Aries was over at Virgo's. They were hanging out, talking, and eating.

"Aries, can I ask you something?" Virgo asked, looking at Aries seriously.

Aries turned. "Y-Yes, Virgo?"

Virgo smiled. Her serious face faded away. "You love Leo, don't you?"

Aries blushed. "What do you mean?" Aries shook her head. "H-He's only my best friend, and.. Well, what if I do love him?"

Virgo smiled. "You can tell him; He may have feelings for Lucy, but that's because he doesn't know you love him, and he told me a little secret. He loves you too."

Aries could hardly think. "Leo.. Leo loves me?" She thought, over and over. The ram was confused and could hardly explain her feelings. "Well Virgo, can you help Leo? The both of us?"

Virgo smiled, once more. "Of course, for both of my best friends. You both need to find something to wear for tomorrow. Your date, is tomorrow; with Leo!" Aries smiled. "Thank you, Virgo!"

Leo came back, tired, and fell on Virgo's couch. Aries looked and Virgo did too. They both shouted, "Leo!"

Aries looked at Leo. "Leo! What happened? I thought you were training!"

Leo woke up. "I did, but I think I over-did myself; I put the level too hard."

Virgo came back with a glass of water. "And what level, Leo?"

Leo bit his lip. "Well.. Level 25; hardcore."

Aries shook her head. "You're crazy! None of us could do that! Only the

Virgo set a towel on Leo's forehead. Aries scurried to the kitchen to grab some water. She gave Leo the glass of water and Leo took a sip. "Thanks girls; I didn't know what'd I do without you." Aries and Virgo smiled lightly at Leo. Virgo walked away. "I'll make some food." Virgo winked back at Aries and gave Virgo a nod.

"So, Aries, how'd your training go?" Leo asked, sitting up.

Aries sighed. "Well, Lucy tried to have me try level 7, but I guess it was kinda hard for me.."

Leo smiled. "It's okay, at least you tried. That's actually a level for the rest of us celestial spirits, but most of us are only level 5; You're on level 6."

Aries looked away. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me to say this, but I used to think I was weaker than all of you spirits; I mean, why, or how am I even useful? I just throw wool and stuff, and that's not enough."

Leo patted her head and smiled. "It's okay, you probably just don't have your true power yet. Lucy only uses us to defend her, since she only has a whip. Which considering to the human world, they think celestial spirit key magic is magic; I mean it is, but it's only magic to defend yourself. Lucy just hasn't trained you hard enough, she just doesn't know how you feel about your training; She thinks you're too timid and soft. So why don't you try telling her how you feel, Aries?" Leo smiled at Aries and she smiled back. "Okay, Leo. I'll try my best." But she had many thoughts; "how does he know that I feel this way?" Or "what made him think that?" Aries was confused but knew what she was doing. So she waited for Lucy to summon her. But she didn't. 3 weeks went by. 5 weeks. A month. 3 months. Then, Aries was summoned.

"Lucy, I was waiting for so long now." Aries said, sighing and smiling. It was a relief.

But Lucy didn't smile. She looked at Aries sadly. "Aries, I've got some.. Bad news."

Aries shook her head. "No, it can't be."

Lucy nodded. "It's time that I will have to go. I've been sick for 5 months now; I feel so ill and sick, that I can't summon any of you spirits. I knew I could only talk to you Aries. I knew that it was urgent.

Aries listened carefully. "What is it?" She sat next to Lucy-sama on her bed.

Lucy smiled. "If I'm gone, don't let Leo get depressed. Try your best to make him happy. Because I want you both to have a happy life, with new owners."

Aries couldn't hold it anymore; She burst into tears. "Please Lucy! Don't leave us.."

Lucy shook her head. "Worry about yourself; did you confess to Leo yet?"

Aries forgot about her tears and moved on to the Leo situation. "No, I haven't, now that I think about it."

Lucy chuckled. "Well, do me a favor. Confess."

Aries blushed, and knew she couldn't do a job like that. "B-But what if he'll reject me?"

Lucy shook her head. "Aries, he loves you too, you know. Don't worry." Lucy hugged Aries. "Now go back to the celestial world, and tell him." Aries smiled and nodded. "Alright then, Lucy. I won't fail you!"

**well just get ready for next chapter :D I'll post as soon as I can ^-^**


End file.
